Ageless
by A. R. Imora
Summary: Like the chapters of a book, a story is unfurled. In the late 1893 a young half-breed was convied, 6 years later she was orphaned, and now she must find her true father and learn more of her heritge. (please R&R) I will take light criticizem and hints.
1. Solitude

_**Ageless**_

_**Disclaimer: This is another VH/OC, I know, but I don't own VH or any one, but Anna, and the other unoriginal. Everything else belongs to summers and the original Dracula writer. **_

Chapter 1 Solitude 

Days would come to an end, he had to kill her he didn't know why, but his instincts took over him. Clearly in his nightmares he could see her body, hear the cracking of her breastbone over her heart. When he woke he was sweating. Gabriel Van Helsing was little more then a regular human, he had lost his memory long ago, then was found crawling up the Vatican City steps near to death, and is wanted by all Europe. His clear reflection of life is "why can't God do his own work," A reflection that would pass on to generations to come.

--

Gabriel Van Helsing woke to the sound of his own yells. Carl burst into the room and looked at him curiously.

"More dreams." He interrogated. Van nodded. "That's what I thought...Cardinal Jenette sent for you." Sighing Van pushed the blankets aside and stretched.

"Thank you Carl." He said while pulling on his trench coat and hat.****Carl left and Van Helsing after him.

--

The Cardinal was standing by the fire in the large armory; his brow was knitted in confusion and somewhat in anger. Gabriel didn't know weather he should approach his now or wait till he was calmer to do so. Before he could turn though, The Cardinal caught his blank look.

"May god have pity on your soul, my son." He stated. Van Helsing was taken back by the statement and stared on in confusion. Cardinal put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a grave look. "I have something to tell you, Gabriel."

"Please tell," Van urged. The Cardinal took a deep breath before beginning a story.

"You well remember the young woman you were taken with six years ago do you not?" It pained Van to think of Akida at the moment, but he nodded his head. "I am sorry to inform you that she died not but nine months ago."

"What? When, where, how?" Helsing went on. Cardinal quieted him as best he could.

"Hush..." the Cardinal turned his gaze towards the picture of Anna on the wall, that Van Helsing started staring at. "I am sorry to say that she did not leave without an heir, the young lady in the picture, is your daughter, Gabriel... That young girl is Anna Van Helsing." Gabriel surveyed the painting; the child looked much like her mother, only her eyes were lighter. The black hair hung in front of one eye while her head was bent sideways a little; her lips were turned in an awed expression.

Gabriel walked to the picture and touched the face. It was less like his own, and the more like Akidas. Carl's hand rested on his shoulder.

"We should go for her." He said. Gabriel turned away from the picture and stared at the floor.

"I guess we should, Carl." Everyone yelled stepping back from the middle of the floor. A large opening appeared like a mountain and a burst of hot flame met in the middle with a man. His deep, dark eyes and flaming red hair moved."

"Who are we going after this time, Gabriel, your imaginary friend?" Carl rolled his eyes. "Don't think I didn't see that Friar Carl." Carl was unfazed.

"Well I'm not the one tearing holes in the floor instead of using the front doors." The friar walked off to pack. Gabriel looked at the man and laughed.

"Don't mind him Vash, Carl can be a little deep set." Vash laughed.

"So I've noticed." He fallowed Gabriel out into the abbey. "So, who are going after?" He asked again, Van Helsing stopped.

"My Daughter."

"Oh, Anna." Gabriel turned.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Can't say I didn't... She not what you think she is Gabriel. You can search all you want, but you never find her Dracula has her." Swiftly Van Helsing turned.

"Dracula?" He sneered. Vash nodded solemnly.

"It will take you years before you can actually get her back." He paused. "For the love of all glory, Van, listen to me...I don't even know were Dracula is." Van Helsing looked at him, his hazel eyes shown with affection.

"We have to try, Vash, she is the only thing of her mother that I have...I _must_ find her no matter the costs." Carl approached them. Vash sighed.

"Alright, I'll tag along like a good puppy." He said sarcastically making Van smile. They mounted and said their partings to Cardinal Jenette before ridding to the docks.

--

Transylvania:

Anna sprang into the air after Genesis, The demon had the account on her and could easily take her down, but this time she wouldn't let her. Below them, Dracula, Verona, Aleera, Lyda, and Marishka were looking on. Anna swerved again dodging her sister's blow. A glint of cold mettle and both teenagers were in a sword fight. At this point Anna had the advantage, Genesis wasn't very good with a sword, she spun around and head towards the trees. Gen fallowed, gaining speed Anna spun and caught her sister off guard. Her sword went to Genesis' throat.

"Gotcha." Anna said calmly. Gen pouted as they landed.

"That was no fair, you are better with the weapons." Anna laughed at this.

"But you were the one who pulled your sword out first."

"Good point, but still you should have known."

"And you should have watched me." Bother sisters laughed as they rejoined their family, Dracula hugged them both tightly.

"Well done you two, well done." Anna nodded. "I believe you are ready to join your mothers in a hunt." Genesis was bouncing up and down, but Anna stayed still. She didn't care for blood poor all that much, it was against her life's cause. Lyda tugged on her sister's cloak. The two year old held out her arms.

"Mama." She said, Anna smiled and picked her up. Lyda had always called her that, ever since the night she and Genesis found her near to death of starvation. The blonde curls bounded into the babies face. Genesis kissed her cheek and walked to the summer palace in Budapest. That night they were to hold a masquerade ball. Little did they know, Gabriel Van Helsing was on his way to Budapest to search the Palace, as a matter of fact he was there, but the palace was a little hard to find despite the vastness of it. Anna and Genesis put Lyda to sleep and rejoined their Parents outside.

Dracula was in a discussion with a man they had never seen before. His brown hair fell into his flushed face, and his hazel eyes blazed in anger. Genesis cocked her head to the side slightly and she and Anna walked up to the both of them. Dracula faced them and smiled.

"Gabriel, I would like you to meet my daughters..." He put a hand on their shoulders. "This is Genesis and this is _Anna_." The other mans face was blank, he held out his hands to them, Gen took it, but Anna would not.

"I don't make it a point to be nice to humans." She said stepping backwards into Dracula. He pinched her shoulder.

"I think we can make one exception today Anna." Reluctantly she shook Gabriel's hand. When he moved a certain person with dark red hair caught her eyes.

"Vash!" She said rather loudly. The man was startled for a moment.

"Anna..." He paused. Dracula let her go and she ran to him.

"Oh, Vash I have so much to tell you." She said taking his hand she led him to the palace. Genesis fallowing. Gabriel shot a look At Dracula.

"She is _not _your daughter, Dracula, she is _mine_." Gabriel bit off. Dracula smiled.

"I know that Gabriel, but for now let her think she is mine. After all she doesn't know you." Gabriel glared.

"Fine, but we are staying where I can keep an eye on her."

"Good, why don't you settle down, come to ball tonight, It is Anna's sixteenth birthday after all." Dracula smiled. "But Of course you didn't know that." Dracula walked back to the Palace. Oh how Gabriel loathed that vampire. He could be so frivolous sometimes that it wasn't funny to Gabriel at all. All he did was use his knowledge to torment Him. But for know, he would have to be nice, he wasn't here to kill Dracula like last time, he was here for Anna.

Gabriel and Carl fallowed the count to their rooms, on the beds a costume was set out. It wouldn't be long before Dark came, and when it did Van Helsing knew what awaited them in the hall.

Sorry guys this was kind of short, my other chapters I will make as long as possible. I would put a story of LotR up, but I am still editing that one. Anyway, I really hate this chapter...my cat dose too. Please R&R, I don't know what I should put in the other Chapters I have had this story in my head for days and it seemed to go a little fast.


	2. Masquerade

Ageless

Disclaimer…Oh come on ppls, we do this every single chapter you should already be identified with what is and not the writers.

Chapter 2 Masquerade

Anna looked out her window. Her hands clenched together as the maid pulled the corset tighter. Her costume was simple; the light fabric was silver and black, her mask that would fit over her eyes, the long silver gloves, earrings and necklace to match. When the maid left Anna slipped her dress over her head. Its low v line neck was as long as Her father, Dracula, would allow it to be. She pulled her mask on and waited till dark when all the guests had finished arriving.

--

Anna made her descent with Genesis. Her sister was dressed in all black besides the sea blue gloves and mask, Lyda was holding onto Marishka. The vampiress looked at her and smiled. Dracula nodded to the band, they struck up and eerie cord. In the corner Van Helsing and Carl stood watching the vampire's every move. Vash was talking and having the time of his life. Genesis was whisked away by her boyfriend. A whole group of males surrounded Anna and began a conversation.

She became uncomfortable, looking at the door her eyes lit up. Van looked that way; a young male vampire around Anna's age but a couple years older strode into the room and tilted his head to Dracula. The Elder smiled and pointed to the group around Anna. He silently walked over.

"Do you mind Gentile Men, Princess would you like a dance." He held out his hand and Anna took it. Vash fallowed Van Helsing stare.

"Ah, I see young Atristophe has eyes for out little maiden." He said. Van shook his head. "Don't do anything rash." Carl studied the two.

"They have certain chemistry, those two." The Friar replied.

"Oh sure enough they do." A thick accented voice came form behind them. Van turned and stared straight at Dracula. "He is a good young man, I would trust her with no one else. Atristophe is a good person, if you knew him like I do then you would say so yourself." When Van Helsing turned back to look at the dance floor, Atristophe and Anna where no were in sight.

--

Atristophe led Anna outside; leading her down the steps of the palace he then led her to the vast garden. There he stopped and held her close.

"Atristophe…I never thought you would have come." She whispered.

"And miss your sixteenth birthday, I wouldn't do that for the world." He stated, "I may be a vampire, Anna, but I know who I love and who I don't." she stared at him. Atristophe leaned forward and in one brisk movement his lips smothered hers. He cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss. Anna pulled back when air became and issue. "I love you Anna." He said softly. She pulled away from him.

"We had better get back. We'll be missed." He nodded and took her hand, kissing her lips briefly Atristophe led her up the stairs.

On the rooftop, Vash looked down upon the scene with liking. Atristophe was a good Vampire, and young at that. He turned and reported to Van Helsing.

"I think we should tell her." Gabriel stated to Dracula.

"Why?" The Vampire asked sitting back in his chair comfortably.

"Because, I was instructed to take her back to Rome with me." Vash stood in the corner.

"I don't think it wise, Gabriel." Dracula said.

"You can't think, she is my daughter, not yours I am the one who will decide." Dracula stood in rage and hate.

"Who raised her? Who brought her from a wreaked ship? It was not you Van Helsing I am sure of that." Gabriel shifted. "I saw her mother die, She is plagued with dreams of the fire, If you rip her away from me I will be lost."

"You can look to the comfort of your wives."

"They do not understand me like Anna dose, like Akida did, and neither do her sisters. I would rather not tell her now." Dracula returned to his seat. "Let her get used to your presence, and then we shall see." Gabriel stood and walked out of the study back to his room. Vash sat in the chair Van once occupied.

"He will tell her no matter what, we are leaving for Rome in a fortnight, I would insist you make your decision by then." The Prince got up and stopped at the door he looked back at Dracula. "There are some things that we loose in life, Dracula, weather we want them or not. You will loose Anna one of these days, for that I am sure. But keep in mind that she will not always be the innocent child or teenager she now is. Anna will change, and it won't be to your liking." With that he left, leaving Dracula in the dark.

--

"I still think we should tell her." Gabriel said, when Vash entered the room, the party had long since been over and the night was quiet.

"Dracula is right, let her get used to you, telling her now you could loose her. She barely even knows you." Vash said. He stood by Van looking out over the forest.

"Dracula!" Vash looked away. "Dracula! Right! Are you crazy, letting her get used to me would be my downfall. He will use her, don't you see it?"

"All I can see _Gabriel Van Helsing_ is a man who knows nothing of Immortals, weather he likes people to think or not. I see no one, not even the great Van Helsing. You take advice from me and I do not let you down, I have taken advice from Dracula and not once has he betrayed me." Gabriel glared. Vash walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

For the next week and a half, Gabriel spent as much time as he could with Anna, bringing the subject up with Vash and preparing for their journey back to Rome. Dracula scheduled rides and hunting's into the forest with Van and Anna whenever he couldn't. Gabriel found her company charming, she would bombard him with questions about his adventures and he would ask her about her mother. She relayed everything she knew. The Day came when Dracula finally decided to tell Anna about her true father, and that day was picked out of them all.

It was raining, the wind making the summer palace creak without effort. Anna spent most of her time in her room, writing or fixing her sword. The door opened as she sat at her desk, Anna turned and looked At Dracula smiling. He sat beside her and looked at her sketches, a picture of Vash and Van Helsing in hand to hand combat, one was of Carl making a "secret" formula and one especially was of Atristophe leaning on the roses. In fact there were several of Atristophe. Dracula smiled. _So she is in love._ Anna waved her hand in his face.

"You didn't hear me did you?" She asked.

"No dear, what did you say?"

"I asked what you wanted." He took a deep breath and started his tale.

"It is hard to say Anna, You remember you mother?" She nodded. "Well, I am not your actual father."

"I know."

"And I bet you are wanting to know who is?" She nodded. "You see that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He pulled up a chair and looked into her eyes. "Gabriel Van Helsing is your father." She started for a moment. "When he was in Paris sixteen years ago he met up with you mother again, there you were conceived. You mother came back here after a large argument, nine months later you were born. After six years She went in search of Van Helsing, the ship was ambushed and burned, Gabriel never knew of your birth." Anna sat back in her chair messing with her skirt.

"And now what?" She asked.

"You are leaving tomorrow." She jumped up.

"No!" She looked around wildly like a trapped animal. "I will not leave, with _him_." She stated coldly.

"Anna, calm down please!" She threw something at the wall.

"I am Calm!" She yelled. Dracula hissed.

"CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He commanded. Anna dropped back instantly, her large expressive eyes showing fear. Dracula calmed. "Come, do not be afraid of me, everyone is afraid of me." He embraced Anna. "I do not want you to go, but I want you to know the real Van Helsing outside of the books."

"I don't want to Papa, I am afraid that if I leave, everything will be…Destroyed, all that we had here…the lives we shared." She stopped as her words began to choke. "Don't make me go. Please, don't"

"I am not making you go, Anna, I am asking you to." He said quietly looking into her eyes. With that he was gone. Anna sat on her bed and contemplated over the fact that she was leaving. Vash entered her room and sat beside her.

"I am guessing he told you." She looked at him.

"Vash, I don't want to go." He put an arm around her and let her weep into his chest. "What about Atristophe?" She asked suddenly. "I need to tell him."

"It's better you don't." She gave him a questioning look. "He could come and kill one of us for letting you go." Anna knew it was a lie but complied none the same. "You had better get your rest, we are leaving at dawn." He kissed her head and left the room. The storm raged on, Anna looked out the window in her traveling clothes. No one would be able to catch her if she left. Opening the balcony she picked up the pack she held and jumped out into the rain, pulling her coat tighter she made her way to the forest unaware that someone was fallowing her.


End file.
